


【OS】枫叶

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 智翔, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

O Side

大野智经常到野外写生，出门几乎每次都会呆一个月左右，没有家人也没有访客，当然不会有人在意他日常都去了哪，更何况他的家也只是一个仓库，里面堆放着各种画具。

这次也来到森林里，找好地点后摆好画具开始写生。一个不起眼角落的井内飘出一片枫叶，这当然没有引起大野智的注意，不过是当作树上飘下的无数片叶子之一。

感到反常是由于当时没有吹风，但一片片枫叶却都堆积在井旁，然而在他一直注视着那里时又反而没了动静。嘴角浅浅勾起，心不在焉地画着画，其实一直在用眼角观察那边的动静。

果不其然，见他不再一直盯着不放，那边又有了动静。

一只手从井里伸出来把住边缘，手上几乎看不出肉感，似乎是有些营养不良。没有感到害怕，反而更加好奇的大野智没了心思画画，再次盯着井口，想要看看里面会钻出来什么样的人，或者其他生物。

然而迟迟不见对方有动静，还以为又被他发现偷看，可是下一秒手也消失，然后就听到碎叶沙沙的响声从井底穿出。

「没事吧？」没多想，把手里的画具放下，到井旁确认对方的情况，探头稍微往里面看了看，没想到只能看到白色的一团，在听到他的问话后也没回话，钻入枫叶堆藏起来，怎么叫都不愿意再次出现。

刚好天色逐渐暗下，大野智决定就在此地扎营，并搭好帐篷升起篝火。到附近的河里抓几条鱼，正准备吃的时候听到井里发出树叶的沙沙声，大野智看了看手里的烤鱼毫不犹豫直接丢进去。

过一会儿五片叶子又陆续飘了出来，上面歪歪扭扭画着什么图案，大野智皱起眉头看半天也没懂什么意思，但他还是把那几片枫叶夹在绘本里。

虽然也邀请了井里的人要不要上来跟他一起住帐篷，但里面没动静他也只好作罢。

第二天大野智起来，对着井内打招呼，意料之中没得到回应，他也没忘记最开始来森林的目的，虽然很好奇但当下还是画画更重要，于是在他准备好画具后便进入了画画的无我世界，直到下午肚子饿才回过神。

和昨天一样，他又去河里抓几条鱼，烤完后往井里扔了一个，不想却被丢了出来。以为是不合口味，拿出包里的工具，往鱼上加点调料，自认为是很不错的味道可没想到几分钟后还是被扔了出来。

大野智意识到可能事情不是那么简单，在思考一阵后大概是想到了什么，忍着笑意离开那口井，许久之后才回来。

手里提着一只野兔。

仔细料理一番，这次总算是让人满意没被扔出来。

晚上，大野智坐在井边和里面的人聊天，询问他的名字。

井内飘出一片枫叶，可是上面写的什么依旧让他毫无头绪。大概是理解大野智的困惑，也或者是知道那上面的字完全不像一个字，里面又陆续飞出来三张，总算是能看清楚上面的英文单词，按顺序排出来是S-H-O

「诶——是叫翔くん啊。」拿出一本新的绘本，小心翼翼把白天收到的那五片叶子和刚收到的四片用胶带贴在空白页，里面没有回应，「翔くん是不能说话吗？是就用叶子发出一声声响，不是就两声，可以吧？」

井内发出一声声响。

「原来是这样，我是智，请多指教哦翔くん。翔くん不能说话是因为诅咒之类的吗？」两声。

当他询问理由时里面又回归沉默，响起否定的声音表示不愿意告诉他。

可是在他问樱井翔想不想出来的时候里面几乎是瞬间发出杂乱的好几下树叶的沙沙声，一下子让大野智抓不准对方是想出来还是不想。

「那翔くん等等我，不久之后我就带你出来。」里面发出一声响后便沉默下来。

这之后的几天，大野智鲜少有画画的时间，大多数时候都在砍柴做道具，作为一个经常出门过野生生活的人，这点程度还难不倒他。

白天为樱井翔做食物，晚上睡前会陪人聊聊天，但说到底对方并不能说话，导致他只能讲自己的故事。也有问过樱井翔会不会感到无聊，回答他的是两声响。

几天后大野智总算完成了，他把绳子的末端丢进去叫樱井翔捆紧在腰间，「翔くん一定要捆好，森林里的物资有限，虽然有尽力但有些地方可能还是不太牢固。」

自己把手里这一头系在木质的绕线轮上，确定对方抓稳后开始慢慢往上拉。

就在他看到对方双手的时候线「啪哒」一声断掉，好在他站得比较近，一把抓住他的手用力把人拉出来，两人一起摔倒在地，樱井翔身上只有一条长至膝盖的纯白色长裙，趴在大野智胸前被人被抱怀里。


	2. Chapter 2

S Side

从樱井翔有意识起他就一直生活在这个井里，没想过要出去，每天蹲在井底玩掉进来的枫叶也不会感到无聊。

偶尔会有那么一两个人类或者动物掉进来，他会趁他们还有最后一丝气的时候吃掉，虽然他不需要进食，但这些东西时间久了会产生气味，那样才更难办。

说来也奇怪，不知什么原因，他身上永远干干净净的，白色的裙子也不见丝毫破洞和污垢。他还能感受到井周边生物的气息，就算一片叶子的掉落他也会知道，于是樱井翔擅自把这一片都划归为自己的领域。

时间过去很久，一直以来的平静被打破，突然他的地盘里出现了人类的气息。本以为只是和往常一样路过，却不想他等了好久好久对方也没离开。

地域意识极强的樱井翔心里有些气，于是他决定把对方吓跑，并捡起周边的枫叶开始往井外吹，可惜那人丝毫不为所动。

感受到挫败的同时，怒气值也在上升，索性他决定不再继续吹叶子，然后做了一直以来都没想过的事——

他举起双手开始往外面爬。

樱井翔从未做过如此烧体力的活，爬到一半时便气喘吁吁，用手臂撑着站在墙的缝隙处休息，中途又决定吹几片枫叶出去，当然，意料之中的没什么用处。

他接着往上爬，手总算是到达了井的边缘。

还差一步！心里猛地冒出一股激动的情绪，想要看看外面是什么样的，艰难地伸出另一只手，然而就在这时，他踩空了。

「没事吧？」是从上面传来的声音。

明明是想把人吓走，却让别人担心自己是怎么回事？这也太丢人了。樱井翔脸像被火烧了一样，整个人趴成一团钻入枫叶堆里躲起来。

晚上，一阵香气飘进来，有点像鱼但又好像不对，是他没有闻过的气味。其实他也不是必须吃东西才能活，但这气味过于诱人，樱井翔有些忍不住地挪了挪身子，探出头闻这香气，周边的枫叶沙沙作响。

大概是被人听到，不一会儿一条鱼从上面被丢下来，稳稳落到樱井翔手中。

嗯，勉强认同这个人的手艺吧。樱井翔选出五片枫叶，在上面用指甲抠出「ありがとう」后，一片片按照顺序送出去。

对方在这里扎营过夜他也是知道的，可白天刚发生那么尴尬的事，他怎么可能出去？这当然不是为他因为那一摔开始变得有些恐高的借口，他只是大人有大量，那条鱼就当作是住宿费，他才不会这么斤斤计较。

第二天，樱井翔能感觉到那人还没走，他满心欢喜地等待对方继续给他投喂昨天的食物，却一直等到傍晚都没个动静。

樱井翔又不爽了。竟然以为昨天那么一条鱼就能打发他吗？！

这么想着的同时一条鱼掉了下来，和昨天一样的气味。可他现在正在气头上，怎么可能收下？于是他把鱼丢了回去。

没过多久，又一条被丢下来，而且这次还有加过调味料…犹豫许久，樱井翔咽了咽口水，闭上双眼把鱼再次丢回去。

当然丢的那瞬间他就后悔了，在感觉到对方气息消失在周围时他更后悔了。可他不会说话，只能委屈吧啦地盯着井口希望那人能回来，就算是普通的烤鱼他也会收下。

在感受到对方气息再次进入自己领域时激动起来，特别是对方手里似乎还拿了一只野生动物。

果然，没多久一只烤熟的兔子被丢进来。

樱井翔表示他很满意。

夜晚，那人竟然还跑来和他聊天，并询问他的名字。

用枫叶扭扭歪歪抠出一个「翔」送出去，可那画面过于抽象他怕对方认不出，于是又用三张分别抠出了「S-H-O」三个字母。

原来他叫さとし。樱井翔在心里默默地读这几个音记在脑海里，「啊…唔…」张了张嘴，果然无法顺利说出对方的名字。

用枫叶的声音回话是他没想过的方式，能够这样和别人互动这大概还是第一次。さとし告诉他会想办法带他出去，樱井翔对此深信不疑，对方的声音粘粘乎乎的，让他有一种莫名的安心感。

之后的每个夜晚，さとし都会陪他聊天，虽说大多数时候都是他讲自己的故事。

听闻外面的世界其实这么有趣，樱井翔开始对外面感到好奇。虽说自己不能走出这个森林，但能看到对方眼里的世界的1%，对一直以来只能看到一成不变井口的景象的樱井翔也是极大的诱惑。

所以当さとし投下绳索时，他的心情无法控制地激动起来，几乎能听到他的心跳声。

把绳索绕在自己腰间，双手举过头顶紧紧抓住，轻轻拽了拽表示已经准备完毕。双腿离地让他有点紧张，抬起头不再看脚下，全身僵硬不敢乱动只能由着对方拉他。

听到「啪哒」一声，樱井翔的心又变沉重，在以为自己又会掉下去的瞬间手腕被抓住。


	3. Chapter 3

O Side

「翔くん？还好吗？」手还和对方牵在一起，想到他或许还没缓过来，另一只手在人背上拍了拍，「已经没事了哦。」

两人站起来拍掉身上的灰尘，樱井翔比他想象的要高，可惜大概是因为营养不足，再加上白色的连衣裙，整个人看起来瘦瘦的。四目相对的瞬间大野智鬼使神差地把手伸出去，附上人的脸颊，捏了捏。

「咿唔…！」兴许是被捏痛了，樱井翔一巴掌拍掉人的手用自己的双手把脸颊捂住，蹲下去含着眼泪委屈地盯着人，像是害怕他继续一样，在大野智跟着蹲下时他又倒退好几步。

想要揉揉人头毛的手停在空中，自知是吓到他了，把手收回来有些不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，「翔くん要一起去河边看看吗？」

对上人疑惑的眼神也不知如何解释，干脆走进帐篷把抓鱼的工具和桶拿出来，拉过他的手腕往熟悉的方向走去。

「平时给翔くん的鱼都是在这里抓的哦。」大野智把樱井翔带到河流附近，递给他一瓶果汁。

踏入河流 ，三两下便抓住不少，全丢入身旁的桶内。樱井翔被桶里的鱼吸引注意，蹲在旁边目不转睛地盯着里面的鱼，时不时将手指伸进去又在鱼猛地摆动时收回来，大野智看着他这个样子只能感到对方可爱得不行。

「翔くん要来试试吗？」樱井翔看向他的眼神像是在发光，心里笑他真是太容易被看穿，大野智走过去拉起人的手两人一起站在河里，一边解释一边做示范。

樱井翔试了好几次都没办法顺利抓到，反观大野智却是一抓一个准，不由得有些丧气，像是赌气般把手伸入水中——

「唔啊！！！」

「翔くん？！」

「阿嚏…」樱井翔只露出眼睛和鼻子，整个人裹被单里坐在火堆旁取暖，目光追随着在帮他晾干衣服的人。

「真是…翔くん也太不小心了。」谁能想到这人就算是捉鱼也会摔入水中， 而且也没有合适的衣服能借给他…

「唔…唔唔…」虽然樱井翔不能说话，但大野智也能从他眼里看出歉意，自己的衣服在他身上显得有些大松松垮垮的，更何况自己一直喜欢宽松的服饰，套在樱井身上几乎跟一个套上大人衣服的小孩一样…还有肩上的布料总是顺着人肩膀弧度溜下，露出光滑白皙的肩膀。

「没关系，不过没有合身的衣服还是有点难办啊。」大野托着下巴，视线落到人露出来的肩上，咽了咽口水把目光投向插在火堆边的烤鱼，「咳、翔くん快吃。」

「唔唔。」樱井翔指着大野从包里拿出来的相机有些不明所以，闪光灯照在他脸上有点晃眼。

「这个？这个是照相机，解释起来有点困难，翔くん 要直接试试吗？」大野智走过去把带子挂在他脖子上，一步一步给他解释，「像这样…这样，对对…」

樱井翔躺在草地上举着相机翻看自己照的东西，又翻到大野智拍的，瞥了撇嘴。差距太大连气都叹不出来，他这拍的都是些什么模模糊糊的东西，这东西也太不给他面子了。

「ふふ、翔くん 第一次用不需要这么严格啦。」大野把相机接回来收回包里，坐在旁边在樱井头上揉了把，「今天先休息吧。」

樱井翔从地上坐起来点点头，却是顺着帐篷相反的方向走过去，还不等大野智反应过来他就已经走到了井边。

「等、等等，翔くん不可以回井里去！」慌慌张张从地上爬起来，用尽全力跑过去抱住樱井翔的腰间不让他离开。

樱井翔的力气还有想要回到井里的执着比他想象中的要大，任是由他怎么抱拽都不肯撒手，甚至还有把他也一起拖下去的意味。

「翔くん冷静一点，要是下去了明天想上来可就更费力了。」原本只是随便说一句，还以为不会有什么用却感觉到怀里的人身体僵住，不过既然知道可以说服那事情就简单多了，「和我在上面不是更好吗？和我一起睡在帐篷里也可以哦。」虽然由自己这么说有点害羞，但只要能让樱井翔改变回下面去的想法那也管不了这么多。

明显感觉到怀里的人停止挣扎，从边缘爬下来眼神略带期待地盯着他。

「晚上先用这件衣服代替一下吧。」摸了摸挂在树枝上的白裙，果然还是湿润的，不管樱井翔怎么用眼神祈求他，他也没同意，「没关系，明天早上干了就能换回来，晚上穿这个容易生病。」

面前的人在他说到「生病」时投来疑惑的眼神，大野智怀疑樱井翔大概对生病没有概念，稍作沉思做了几个打喷嚏的动作，然后慢悠悠缩到被窝里裹成一团瑟瑟发抖——

被窝里好像有什么钻了进来。

那人在他身后顺着背脊往上爬，双手绕在腰间，大概是额头正抵在他后颈处，背部隐约能感受到对方喷在他身上的呼吸。

「しょ…翔くん？」不知道身后的人为什么突然凑过来，突如其来的肌肤接触让他有些不知所措，僵硬着身体不敢乱动，手慢慢移动过去覆盖住他的，「怎么了？」

虽然知道不会得到回答，樱井只是默默把他抱得更紧，莫名地，大野智从这个动作里感觉到对方的担心。

难道是把他刚才的演示当作是真实感受了？

噗嗤一下笑出声，没有开口做解释，而是转过身把樱井翔抱入怀里，拍着人的背安慰他自己没事。

森林里的日子过得比大野智想象中的要好很多，其中不乏有樱井翔的功劳，一向喜欢独处的大野倒不排斥樱井在他身边陪着。应该是知道自己在这些方面帮不上忙，虽然对方会跟着他一起去狩猎捕鱼，但从未亲自出过手，除了第一次的意外。

每次抓到东西都会举起来对着樱井翔晃晃，后者也很配合地为他欢呼鼓掌。

至于做饭，大野智也在某次看到对方一个不留神把鱼烤成鱼干后放弃，索性不给樱井翔布置任何工作只允许他在一旁看着。

也不知为何樱井对枫叶情有独钟，虽然不会说话却会用枫叶把自己想说的字抠出来，偶尔有些扭扭歪歪但也能大概猜出来他想说什么。后来大野智把一支毛笔和本子交给他，樱井只接收了毛笔，继续在枫叶上把自己想说的东西写出来交给大野。

时间久了大野智之前用来保存枫叶的本子逐渐被贴满，他也知道这么下去不是办法，图纸画上最后几笔便把在不远处给他当模特的人叫回来。

「翔くん，过来。」

一直保持着同一个姿势的樱井翔大概也是习惯了，丝毫没有疲惫的表现，听到大野智的召唤更是小步跑过去，出神地望着对方完成的画，和往常同一样的风景不过是多了一个他，画所传达的感觉却让他莫名心动。

「翔くん想学会说话吗？」


	4. Chapter 4

「翔くん想要学会说话吗？」

假装漫不经心地提出这个方案，一边观察着对方的反应一边把刚画好的画收回帐篷，后者跟着他一起进去，大野智坐在垫子上习惯性地把人抱怀里，下巴放在他肩上。怀里的人僵住，像是终于反应过来大野说了什么，激动地转过去拼命点着头，慌慌张张捡起一片枫叶在上面涂涂画画，大野智有些好笑地看着他这么激动的样子，心里第无数次闪过对方好可爱的想法。

「想要学会说智的名字」

「诶？最开始学说话不用先试试其他的字吗？比如说翔くん自己的名字。」嘴上这么说，心里却一点也不希望面前的人反悔，两个人的名字里都有さ行的发音，当然是他的名字更好学一点。

大野智为自己不正经的想法找了个丝毫没有说服力的理由。

所以当看到樱井翔毫不犹豫点头表示不换的时候没能忍住，眯起眼睛ふふ笑出声，没有再拒绝并趁着对方离开他怀里乖巧正坐在他面前的空隙把刚才被涂涂画画的叶子收起来放进小册子里。

「那翔くん跟我一起念，さーとーしー。」嘴上做着夸张的动作，将每个音都拉长希望能靠这样直接教会对方。

「唔唔…あーおーいー…あ、あーー」迟迟发不出想要的声音，樱井翔的眉头皱成一团，嘴张得大大的也发不出さ音，正坐的姿势有些崩坏，左右摇晃着上半身有些气急败坏地盯着头顶。

「ふふ，翔くん慢慢来。」樱井翔的样子委屈极了，仿佛整个人都耸拉下来一点没有最开始那股兴奋劲，嘴巴还翘得老高像是在索…咳，正经点。

「要不…翔くん试试把这个含着用舌头抵住？」伸到樱井翔面前的是大野智的手指。

看到手指的瞬间只是迷茫地眨了眨眼，下一秒便把对方食指第一节含入嘴里用舌头舔舔指腹，歪着头继续发出低沉的唔唔声，无辜的表情像是真的不知道自己在做什么一样，让在这瞬间心生邪念脸颊发烫的大野智突然有了罪恶感。

干咳一声赶紧把手指抽出来，果然还是用其他东西代替一下吧。这么想着的大野智从包里掏出一只毛笔，用纸巾把笔杆擦干净横着放到樱井翔嘴边。

「大概还是这个比较方便。」大野智看着樱井翔把笔杆咬在嘴里点点头，强行让自己的注意力放到教人说话上面，「对对，然后用舌头表面抵住笔杆…翔くん你再试试第一个音？さーー」

「…さ…！！」勉强学会第一个音的樱井翔突然又有了精神，看着面前的人，眼神不免有些骄傲像是在寻求夸奖一样，大野也不吝啬眯起眼睛笑着对他称赞。

「不愧是翔くん，能学这么快很厉害哦。」得到夸奖的樱井更加来劲，含着笔杆不停地练习着さ音，发音也逐渐变标准偶尔还能听到他变着音发出来。

「翔くん，要不要试试把笔拿出来？」大野凑过去，不等回答率先把笔拿出来，看着亮晶晶的笔杆沉默一会儿才拿出手帕擦干净，如果仔细看还能发现上面有浅浅的牙痕。

大概是不太适应突然咬着的东西被取走，樱井翔用手按摩几下嘴周围的肌肉，伸出舌头绕着嘴唇舔一圈，又做了几次刚才发音的动作找找感觉，这才卯足了劲准备好发音。

「は…s、さー」

「啊、不愧是翔くん，真的做出来了！」大野智感觉他上次这么激动还是在钓到稀有鱼的时候，不对，说不定这次比之前的都要兴奋，大概这就是自己教出的学生有所成就的感受吧。

看着蹦跶出帐篷外对着地上的花花草草用不同音调说着さささ的樱井翔不免感到有些好笑，慈爱的目光还没来得及收回就猛然对上樱井的双眸，后者笑着对他挥挥手。

「さーおーいー」

……听听，叫这么大声还有回音呢。

大野智看着早已变黑的天空深刻地感受到了教书老师们的不易，如果不是他以前在电视上偶然看过怎么修正这几个字怕是也没有这么容易教樱井说话。

虽然叫错他名字的翔くん也好可爱。

「さーささーささーさー」

樱井翔的热情不减，还在不停地说刚学会的音，大野智听到这有节奏感的发音甚至怀疑他是在编曲。

「翔くん？」有些不好意思地打断他，明明自己没做错却为什么在两人对上目光后有种在扼杀别人热情的错觉。

「今天先休息，明天继续？」好在樱井并没有多想，和往常一样和他一起钻入被窝，整个人抱着他的手臂，喉咙深处还在小声哼哼不知名的歌曲，「翔くん晚安。」

一个吻落在人额头上。

樱井翔抬头看向柔软触感的来源，眨眨眼睛没懂这个动作的意义，只知道大概不是坏事，抬起头学着大野的样子在他下巴上猛亲一口留下浅浅的水印。

大野智听到怀里的人哼哼唧唧只能勉强从音调里听出来那是在对他道晚安。

梦中，大野智见樱井翔迟迟学不会自己的名字，几乎有了想要回城市将自己的名字改为さおい的冲动。


End file.
